kushipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kush Diabetes
Cashne Kush Diabetes (Or simply just Kush) is one third of the trio of main characters in Hey Kush as well as the titular character. He is a demon from Hell and was sent by Satan to torment Fondue and Banjo, but they were so stupid and annoying that they ended up torturing him instead, he wanted to be released from them but Satan would not allow him to leave his post, although eventually Kush begrudgingly develops a friendship with the duo as the series progresses. History Kush is a demon from Hell, which is a pocket dimension that allows travel to any universe within the multiverse. At some point he got a job as a Soulhunter and was tasked by Satan to collect the souls of mortals. Kush gained enough notoriety to be featured in the Cryptid Codex where it is said that none that have a run in with him have lived to tell the tale. We first are introduced to Kush in "Hey Kush", a four minute short film that serves as a precursor to the series and is still counted as canon. In this short he is seen arriving at the home of Fred and Zucc, two idiotic young adults, before being tied up and forced to play Street Fighter II with them. Ultimately Kush wins, angering Fred who drives him out of the house. We next see Kush arriving at a new assignment in "Kush Gets Hey Kushed", the first episode of the series. Here he has been tasked with obtaining the souls of lifelong friends and roommates Fondue Faker and Banjo Kannoli, however, shortly after entering their house he is knocked unconscious. When he awakens, he finds himself tied up by the duo, who has set up a whole day of "fun best friend activities" to partake in, ending in a game of Budopoly. Everyone becomes tired during the long Budopoly game and eventually retires to sleep, but Kush wakes up and heads to the kitchen to make a call to his boss who denies him a transfer as he has already exhausted all of his. Kush decides to take matters into his own hands, wagering their souls against his eternal friendship in a game of Street Fighter II. Kush ends up losing terribly and is forced to be friends with the duo for eternity due to stipulations in the contract the pair had signed, becoming their Personal Demon. Personality Kush is shown to be quick to anger and very easily annoyed, to the point that he has requested enough transfers due to annoyances with his previous targets that he has exhausted them all. He is said to be very unfriendly in the Cryptid Codex on top of being sadistic as he takes pleasure in others' suffering. Despite this however, in the short he was shown to come around to and actually enjoy playing Street Fighter II. Also of note in the short, despite being a powerful demon according to the Cryptid Codex, he is still shown to be cowardly and run in fear from an angry Fred. Kush especially despises people who he sees as being stupid, getting easily upset with them and even willing to risk losing his job to get away from them. In "Kush Gets Hey Kushed", Kush points out to Fondue and Banjo the danger of leaving their door unlocked, though this is likely not out of fear for their safety, but out of satisfaction from pointing out the flaws of others. Trivia *Kush was originally planned to be summoned via a game system that had been burned in the backyard. *Kush's favorite game is Mario Golf Toadstool Tour. *Kush sleeps on the couch in the apartment. *Kush prefers to go by his middle name because he hates his first name. *Kush's name is based on a nickname given to the actor who portrays him. *Kush's name is the origin of the phrase "Hey Kush", which denotes something stupid or bad happening. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Resident of Hell Category:Resident of Fgt Town Category:Diabetes Family